Today's business practices often require that items be identified and traced during their transport. Generally, an identification data device attached to each item to be traced is required. For productivity purposes, such an ID device needs to be read remotely and automatically by electronic readers. Automation reduces errors in information capture and allows for more accurate and more regular tracking management.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a preferred solution as radiofrequency communication allows a diffuse transmission and is tolerant to RFID devices being hidden, as opposed to optical solutions, which are more directional and quite intolerant to blocking bodies lying in the transmission path. The use of RFID tags is an efficient and economical method for systems for tracking and tracing items. Often, RFID tags are attached to pallets used for transporting items, and are used for identifying the pallets. When items are transported by a vehicle, for example such as a truck, it is convenient to identify these items as the vehicle goes through a reading zone. RFID apparatus can be designed to read RFID tags affixed onto pallets or onto items, which are loaded into a transporting vehicle, as the vehicle goes through the reading zone of such RFID reading apparatus. For economic reasons, passive RFID tags are preferred as they are lower cost and smaller because they have no battery, as opposed to active RFID tags, which are battery-assisted. A RFID gate is a typical example of such a RFID reading apparatus, which reads RFID tags affixed onto pallets or onto items loaded into a vehicle as the vehicle goes through the RFID gate.
However, when a vehicle goes through the reading zone of the RFID gate, sometimes, some passive RFID tags are not read. The primary cause for a RFID gate not being able to read a passive RFID tag is that the power provided by the RFID gate is not sufficient for energizing the passive RFID tag. Once the passive RFID tag has been energized, a RFID gate is generally sensitive enough for detecting deem signals emitted by the passive RFID tag. Typical issues impacting the reading efficiency of RFID gate are the shadowing effects of materials lying in the emission path of the RFID antennas or the dis-adaptation of a RFID tag because of an underlying conductive surface such as a metal surface. As a result, a system and a method improving the reading efficiency of passive RFID tags by a RFID gate and more generally by a RFID reading apparatus would be highly beneficial.